Suteritsujiya
Category:Mamonme Phylum Plantae, family Magnoliaphytae, sub family suteritzae Habitat: varied ' Disposition: loving, greedy, vain' Diet: Spiritus, maize and various cereal crops Description A mamonme of the family Magnoliaphyta. They are a form of flowering plant which resemble a harpy and thus have acquired the epithet “bird of paradise”. In the distant past, during the reign of the avian demonlord Okypete ul Hesiod, a magnificent species of fowl arose in the Demon Kingdoms. This species was seen as a declaration of the demonlord's belief in the superiority of those of the feathered species. Their glittering feathers of citrine orange and sapphire blue drew hunters far and wide to their doom as they attempted to acquire the prize of “bagging” one of these legendary beasts. When Seretique vi Alloriel brought about the Grand Changing, the suterisujiya transformed into a species of harpy who were the pride of the Demon Kingdoms. Their sublime songs and bewitching beauty were known far and wide throughout the land, however these mamonme had two fatal flaws. While their plumage was striking and their songs splendid, they had a vanity and hunger to match. It is said that these mamonme fell upon the fields with a gusto, devouring the crops of the farmers of the Demon Kingdoms. When mamonme and incubus alike attempted to reason with them they merely took to the skies laughing and calling to their victims, stating they should be grateful that such beauty had visited themselves. This continued for a decade and eventually reached the ears of Seretique herself. The demon lord appeared before them in a righteous fury and demanded that they control themselves better, how they cowered before her might begging for mercy. Seretique feeling pity showed mercy, however out of earshot they laughed at her too, claiming their beauty was far superior to her own. It seemed for a time that the mamonme followed Seretique's instructions. They worked as singers and subjects for the artists of the realm, using what they earned to purchase the food they loved so much. They too acquired husbands for themselves and all seemed well. Nonetheless, the mamonme began slipping back into their old habits and soon thought vaingloriously of themselves once more. It was when the suterisujiya descended upon one of the demon lord's own fields in which grew her prized incarnation berries, a crop being tested for use outside the Kingdoms that she summoned the flock to her throne room. One of her confidants suggested that she join their group as she felt the mamonme were not being entirely forthcoming. Wrapping herself and her advisor in fascinations she joined the flock who were soon exiled from the Demon Kingdoms and banished to Minami Akrufia, never to be allowed to enter her realm again. No sooner had the mamonme passed through the portal opened to the region, than the flock once more began jeering about their ruler. Unbeknownst to them, the demon lord was in their midst and releasing the spell revealed her true form. In her wrath she transformed the suteritsujiya into flowers, their feet forever remaining on the ground. She allowed their wings to remain, however the feathers were transformed into useless petals. While they had wings, they would never taste the sky. She also refashioned their vocal cords so that they could speak as any other, but would never have the ability to sing. After this the demon lord departed leaving the stunned mamonme in her wake. Nowadays the mamonme can be found throughout the world, however are conspicuously absent from the Demon Kingdoms. They appear in variety of hues, with their main petals exhibiting tones of fiery orange, snow white and in some cases bright ruby red. From the upper frontal schlerenchymal cells of their skulls protrudes a crest of blue stigmas. What once were these mamonme's allula's are too three sapphire blue petals which cover their hands. Suteritsujiya display an ability to grow a dense cluster of paddle shaped leaves. The leaves tower on thick trunk like stems which can be quite disorientating for one who has entered their territory. These leaves always encircle these mamonme's abodes. In fact one can ascertain a suterisujiya has moved into their area when a forest of their leaves begin to appear.